Previously, games have been known in which puffs of air have moved lightweight balls to simulate a basketball game. In this connection, reference is made to Schreiber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 943,472 and Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,299. Unfortunately, these games provide for only a very limited number of playing positions, greatly restricting the manner in which the players can try their skill.
The present invention provides a wide range of opportunities in which the player or players can use and further develop their dexterity. Although the present invention may be played with only one player, optimum interest and skill is exhibited if two or more players take part to act as opponents and/or teammates. The present invention also allows the participants to play over the entire game field and to move the game piece to and from any position on the field. In the process, they can also pass the game piece from player to player, so as to more closely simulate an actual game of basketball, volleyball, soccer, tennis, or the like.